<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Space Noodle by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264778">Space Noodle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Aliens, Anime, Conspiracy Theories, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Goodbyes, Inspired by E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial (1982), Intervention, Ninja, Platonic Soulmates, Ramen, Regret, Restaurants, Reunions, Sappy, Science Fiction, Some Humor, Spaceships, Star Trek References, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, World Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:02:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oomori Menzaburo devotes eight years eating at every ramen joint he can afford on his voyage to locate Noodle Sorako, wherever she is in the naruto-shaped galaxies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Noodle Sorako &amp; Oomori Menzaburou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Space Noodle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Space Noodle</p><p>Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&amp;R.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Oomori Menzaburo devotes eight years eating at every ramen joint he can afford on his voyage to locate Noodle Sorako, wherever she is in the naruto-shaped galaxies.</p>
<hr/><p>Nobody ever heard of Planet Menmen or the Ra Nebula.</p><p>Oomori Menzaburo checked every textbook. Browsed every website. Went so far out as to shake down Saionji Nail for information; regretfully, only learning the mysterious noodle druidess from outer space had come down during a rough economy looking for work and transmitted no other particulars about herself besides what she already gave them. That, and earning him a stern bounce up the dust chute by Sebastian.</p><p>“These things happen,” Yuga said.</p><p>“Providence,” Nail called it.</p><p>“Dummy,” Romin called him.</p><p>“Seconds?” Rook asked.</p><p>He didn’t understand how Yuga, a proponent of science, let this astronomical discovery float away.</p><p>At Menzaburo’s urging, Yuga helped him build a suitable Road: The <em>N</em><em>inja Beep-Bop</em>. A space probe named after the ninjutsu warrior’s unexpected choice anime, <em>Cowboy Bebop</em>, designed to widen the search.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Menzaburo got slurped up into the world of alien conspiracies, UFO sightings, and tales of purported close encounters. Nico, the photographer for <em>Goha 7<sup>th</sup> Elementary </em><em>Newspaper</em>, introduced him to a fat, heartburn-inducing source of intel. Hours of taped interviews with totally legit experts, including men and women claiming to be whistleblowers attacking the government cover-up behind Roswell, farmers swearing their cows had been abducted, and a guy whose second uncle knew another guy whose aunt knew another guy in a tinfoil hat selling jars of Rigellian mucus in the back of his van.</p><p>But Menzaburo wasn’t crazy. He met a real live extraterrestrial! They all saw her!</p><p>Where’d the mothership go? Where’d the saucer fly on its black hole exodus?</p><p>If only there were some means he could phone home! Some fast mode of transport to whip across the Milky Way!</p><p>Despite the concerning scale of his obsession that those around him had to intervene, his love of noodles did not wane. Menzaburo maintained heading, eating at every last noodle restaurant his nest egg would allow.</p><p><em>This is the one!</em> he kept telling himself, losing his appetite when the manager of each ramen-ya wasn’t the twinkling sky child he’d been hoping for.</p><p>She disclosed she’d travel thousands – <em>millions</em> of light-years to return to Menmen. The edge of the universe, maybe. Would her trek one day return her to Earth?</p><p>Like Yuga said, these things happen.</p><p>The cosmos’ cosmic strings twanged and pulled them together. Like gravity. In Goha City, no less!</p><p>“Hello, Earthlings! Come right in, beep-boop! Bentora! Bentora!”</p><p>“Sorako-dono!”</p><p>“Beep-boop?” Sorako burst with energy at the sight of Menzaburo, the masked fiery ninja she bid farewell to eight years past.</p><p>“I…I finally found you, de gozaru!”</p><p>It was a warm friendship cooked in sentimental broth. Made with celestial ramen. Topped with dark butter, a galactic naruto, and charshooting stars.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>